


Queen Takes Goddess

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen II (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bedroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom Anna (Disney), F/F, Groping, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Queen Anna (Disney), Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Sub Elsa (Disney), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After Elsa has been up in the Enchanted Forest for a bit longer than she promised, Anna is dying to see her sister again. When Elsa eventually returns, the Fifth Spirit allows the Queen of Arendelle to take her as she pleases (Elsanna, Canon, Smut, Based On A Prompt By Glittering-Snowfall)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Queen Takes Goddess

It had been a while since Anna had seen Elsa. Her sister, the goddess of the kingdom, had been busy helping out in the enchanted forest, embracing her new role as protector and guardian of the Northuldra people. It was clear that Elsa had found her true calling in life.

But, while Elsa had always made sure to visit Anna every few days, this time she'd been gone over two weeks, two weeks that Anna spent lusting over Elsa. It seemed like an age, but Anna managed to pace herself through it, touching herself to the thought of Elsa every night.

Elsa, the goddess of the forest, hair of platinum blonde. A being who was friends with all things of the world. She can stop the thunder of water in its tracks. She can shatter walls of stone and build towers of ice to rival the spires of the greatest king.

Every waking moment of Anna's was spent thinking of her sister, thinking of holding her, kissing her, telling her how much she loved her.

So the night Elsa came to visit, Anna didn't hold back and Elsa didn't want her to. In Anna's presence, Elsa was completely different. In her chambers, she melted like the sunlight, in submission of the woman she called her Queen. In times like this... it was clear who was the dominant one in their relationship.

The Queen took Elsa to her bed, kissing the goddess feverishly. Elsa kissed her back, having missed the taste of Anna's sweet, chocolate-covered lips. Her hands wrapped around Anna's waist, letting the Queen remain close to her as they made out.

It didn't take long for Elsa to completely submit and lie herself down on the bed, watching as Anna took off her queenly robe. The black and green dress slid off so elegantly and swiftly, Anna soon letting Elsa gaze upon the sight of her nude appearance.

A gorgeous figure, peppered with freckles. Once innocent and cute, now powerful and royal. Elsa had found Anna's dominant touch relaxing, ever since she herself was Queen. She remembered when it had first happened, on a night when both sisters may have had a bit too much wine. It was still totally worth it.

Arendelle was blessed under Anna's care, Elsa was assured of that. And now, she herself was under the Queen's care, wrapped in her loving embrace.

"You... were... away... too long," Anna whispered, resuming kissing Elsa sensually and dearly.

The Goddess sighed, as Anna started to kiss down her neck. Soft lips pressing against softer skin, warm hands caressing her cold flesh. She was all Anna's. "I... I am so sorry... things got so busy... I'm here for you now... my queen."

"And I don't want to let you go, not when you're right here in my bed," Anna growled lowly, gently biting Elsa's ear lobe.

Whimpering, Elsa surrendered as Anna pulled back. She was hers, all hers. Slowly, her dress melted into a flurry of snowflakes, revealing her perfect figure that she saved just for Anna. No other woman in Arendelle was permitted from seeing such a body.

"Gorgeous as always," Anna whispered, adoring the sight.

Elsa let Anna move in closer, the Queen undoing her hair from its bun and letting it flow out, the strawberry blonde locks illuminated by the candlelight. The candles reminded Elsa of the fire that burned in Anna's heart, fires of passion and desire for her.

Slowly, Anna's fingers traced across Elsa's flawless body, grinning as she stroked her sisters figure. Her hands gently cupped Elsa's gorgeous breasts, squeezing them softly. She bit her lip cutely as those squishy mounds that decorated Elsa's chest were deformed in her hands.

"These belong to me, just like every bit of you," she whispered.

"Yes..." Elsa moaned, squeaking adorably as she was groped. She sounded like an adorable little otter, too pure for this world.

Tenderly, Anna squeezed Elsa's breasts a little more, leaning down and kissing her lover's nipples. She gently sucked on her sister's teet with the tips of her lips, before eventually taking the whole breast into her mouth and sucking upon them lovingly.

Shivering, Elsa just watched as Anna kissed her breasts, as the Queen's fingers travelled downwards. She knew where they were going and was amazed Anna had been keeping herself from pleasuring her sensitive regions for this long. Normally, she just would have gone straight to the point.

But this was their first time in weeks and Anna probably wanted to sweeten the moment between them by taking her time with the foreplay.

Elsa's folds were already glistening wet, having been moist from the moment Elsa knew Anna had wanted her. As Anna brushed the smooth area just above Elsa's wetness, Elsa sighed in content. She was ready and waiting for Anna to begin the task she had set for herself.

Looking into Elsa's eyes, Anna slid her fingers inside, pleasing the fifth spirit greatly.

Moaning, Elsa watched as Anna kept stroking her inner walls with her two fingers. However, her eyes soon shut as she moaned lovingly. Neither of them cared about the servants disturbing them, not anymore. All of Arendelle knew of their love and this

Picking up the pace a little, Anna gazed hungrily into Elsa's eyes. She wanted Elsa to come for her badly, to let herself go completely. She watched as Elsa melted before her more, sweat forming on her brow, those gorgeous moans filling her ears.

"Elsa... dear sweet Elsa..." Anna whispered seductively.

"Mmmmm..." Elsa moaned, barely able to speak from being fingered so deeply. She could barely think, every feeling and sensation Anna was giving her overtaking her completely. She had become one with the pleasure she had craved so dearly.

Leaning closer, Anna then gently bit Elsa's neck again, thrusting her fingers deeper into Elsa, going faster and harder. She knew Elsa wanted her to be rough. She was loving every moment of this and wanted Anna to do her best to please her as only she could.

Elsa then reached out and clung to Anna tightly, gasping and moaning as the Queen thrusted her with her fingers, As her baby blue eyes widened with pleasure and delight, she could feel herself growing wetter by the second. Anna's fingers curled up within her, making her squirm.

"Yes... my goddess... my Queen..." Elsa whimpered as Anna buried her face into the blonde's gorgeous, swan-like neck. She left playful, tender marks on the soft flesh, knowing that when Elsa returned to the Northuldra, they'd all know their goddess was taken.

Gasping heavily, her face bright red, Elsa found herself running her long fingers and nails down Anna's back, screaming for more. This was the most beautiful feeling she had ever felt in her life. Her folds were so wet, almost like the great waterfall in the Enchanted Forest.

"ANNAAAA!" Elsa cried out. "I... I love you!"

"Say it louder, My love!" Anna growled in a commanding manner.

"I... I love you... my Queen!"

"I love you too!" Anna rasped back, thrusting her harder.

Whining, Elsa could feel her orgasm building. She felt her release start to grow inside of her. Holding onto Anna tighter, Elsa waited for the finale. She took in deep breaths, trying to keep herself on the edge. But it was hopeless. Anna had brought her to the brink.

Anna kept thrusting deeper, knowing that she was soon going to get exactly what she had wanted. Elsa completely spent beneath her after her great orgasm and her reassuring her place as Elsa's one and only. She and only she could make Elsa feel like this.

And at last, Elsa finished beautifully, her juices flowing from her beautiful smooth slit. The Goddess wailed, her hips arching forward as she orgasmed. Anna kissed her deeply, finishing her off by thrusting her with her wonderful fingers.

A few more shudders soon followed, before Elsa parted the kiss, still joined to Anna's lips by the saliva they shared, panting heavily. Elsa stared into Anna's eyes, seeing the cosmos in those teal orbs. She had been magnificent as ever, but Elsa was still lustful.

"My Queen... may I have some more?"

Anna grinned, leaning in closer. She hadn't planned on giving Elsa a second round... but then again, her favourite woman in the world had asked nicely. "You may."

Tenderly, Anna got down between Elsa's legs and started to eat the blonde goddess out. She'd missed the taste of Elsa's folds more than her lips and Elsa had been blessed with the most beautiful folds in the kingdom. Her tongue soon entered the spirit.

Elsa just lay back on the bed, gasping heavily as Anna's tongue dominated her insides. Two weeks. She'd only been away for two weeks and this was how Anna greeted her. Elsa wondered partly what would happen if she kept herself apart from Anna for longer.

As her tongue slid in deeper into Elsa, Anna's finger was rubbing the sweet nub between her folds. She wasn't holding anything back for this second round. If Elsa wanted more pleasure, she would give her more and there wasn't anything more pleasurable to Elsa than her clit being teased.

Gasping louder, Elsa begged for Anna to make her come again. She felt her eyes shut tight as she was consumed by the sheer force of pleasure coursing through her.

Rubbing Elsa's bud more, Anna gazed up at her moaning goddess. She loved how she could break Elsa down like this, to make her submit to her completely, to bring her under her command. And she loved it when Elsa called her Queen. Even though she had no need to, she loved it anyway. To have such a powerful woman at her whim was completely satisfying.

Tasting Elsa more, Anna slid her tongue in deeper, addicted to the taste of her sister's insides. She used to joke that Elsa tasted like ice cream, with her powers, but that little joke was actually closer to the truth. Elsa tasted so creamy and wonderful, Anna couldn't pull herself away.

Moving forward, Elsa reached her hands down, threading her fingers through Anna's hair. She pressed her hips forward, desperate for release. She wanted Anna to eat every inch of her gorgeous folds, to keep holding nothing back from making her climax.

"Anna... Anna, please make me come again!" Elsa wailed.

As Elsa wanted, Anna's tongue snaked in deeper, the young queen watching as her sister's face turned red with adorable blush. She reached out and squeezed Elsa's rear, tasting the delicious centre of her sister's folds. She had Elsa at the edge once more.

Finally, Elsa came again, beautifully and into Anna's mouth. Her juices flowed and she echoed delightfully, gazing into Anna's eyes as she did so.

"My... My Queen..." Elsa whispered.

Lapping up Elsa's juice, Anna climbed atop her sister, snuggling her. She wrapped her arms around the goddess, letting her feel comfortable in her embrace. Elsa shivered, before she held Anna's hands, feeling safe and protected by her Queen.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna whispered. "You will always be mine."

"Of course..." Elsa sighed dreamily as Anna kissed her cheek. "Forever yours."

As Elsa drifted off into the land of sleep, exhausted by the great pleasuring, Anna kept holding her. She had missed Elsa terribly, but she was here and wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She then covered them both with the covers, making sure they were warm.

Anna knew Elsa was many things. Sister, Goddess, Fifth Spirit, Angel, but to her... she would always be her true love.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay so here's the long-awaited Elsanna that I should have posted last night... if I hadn't gotten distracted by looking up book publishers for my next original story lol. It's here now and I do hope you enjoy it! And special thanks to my dear friend Liza for making the prompt that inspired it.

See y'all soon!


End file.
